


Lemons & Blueberries || Sal X Travis || Modern Au

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises
Summary: Blueberries and Lemons. Two diffrent fruits. Blueberries are sweet yet with an awkward or weird texture. Lemons are sour and nobody really likes them.Sal and Travis. Two diffrent people. Sal is sweet and helpful yet he's been casted aside by society. Travis is mean and hurtful and nobody dares to be around him. Yet they both have an unspoken love for the other that nobody understands or knows about.~°TW WARNINGS°~BOY LOVE, BULLYING, CHILD ABUSE, DOMESTIC ABUSE, SMUT(?), AWKWARD FLUFF, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND SWEARING.





	1. ~°Protagonist AU Info°~

~°Blueberries°~

Name: Sal Fisher  
Nickname: Sal, Sally Face, Blue, Blueberry and Smooth Criminal  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Small and chubby-ish stature. Always seeming to slouch. Blue/teal-ish, shoulder length hair normally pulled into two pigtails. Grey-ish tan skin with light scars visible on his shoulders, chest and all over his face. He has baby blue eyes expect for his glass eye which is lighter and more of a pale blue. Normally dressed in a black hoodie with the logo for the band Sanity's Fall in red paired with worn-out, red overalls. He wears black and blue stripped knee high socks that he's paired with old blue converse. His clothing choice ranges from very feminine to somewhere in the unisex aisle of clothing. His walking strides are very confident and big unless he's been pulled away from his friends then they become small and hesitent.  
Voice: Deep, monotone and tired.  
Blood Type: Samll, slightly chubby and only slightly feminine  
Race: Caucasian  
Species: Human  
Nationality: American  
Ethnicity: ???  
Sexuality: -Hasn't assigned himself one-  
Sex: Male  
Gender Identity: Male  
Occupation: Student  
Backstory: -Prefers not to speak about it-  
Other:  
-Wears a prosthetic face.

~°Relationships°~

Family:  
\- Henry Fisher [Father]  
\- Diane Fisher [ Mother (Deceased)]  
\- Lisa Johnson [Step-Mother]  
\- Larry Johnson [ Step-Brother]

Friends:  
-Todd Morrison  
-Ashley Campbell  
-Larry Johnson

Partner/Lover:   
Crush: Travis Phelps

~°For Lover's Only°~

Soft Spots: Neck, jawline, shoulders and hips

Ideal Partner: -refuses to tell-  
Likes: -refuses to tell-  
Dislikes: -refuses to tell-  
Role: Switch

~°Lemons°~

Name: Travis Phelps  
Nickname: Travis, Preacher Boy, Lover Boy and Lemon  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Tall, slender and lanky in build. He has a small slouch and tends to keep his hands balled into fist. He has blonde hair that has fringe over his right eye and coal black eyes. His skin shows that he's a mix between an African and Caucasian, maybe Mexican? Normally dressed in an oversized magenta sweater with two light pink strips on both arms and white button-up underneath. He wears denim shorts and old, worn out green converse. He has a percing. Obviously his father has no idea about it. It's a blue tongue percing. He's seems to be always covered in bruises.  
Voice: Deep, naturally agrivated sounding and kinda grunty or strained  
Blood Type: Tall, lanky and slender  
Race: Mixed  
Species: Human  
Nationality: American  
Ethnicity: ???  
Sexuality: Closeted and repressed homosexual  
Sex: Male  
Gender Identity: Male  
Occupation: Student  
Backstory: -refuses to talk about it-  
Other:  
\- Sings in the choir at the local church

~°Relationships°~

Family: -Prefers to not talk about it-  
Friends: -claims to not have any-  
Partner/Lover:  
Crush: Sal Fisher

~°For Lover's Only°~

Soft Spots: Neck, sides, stomach and thighs  
Ideal Partner: Sweet, loving, helpful and caring  
Likes: -Prefers not to answer-  
Dislikes: -prefers not to answer-  
Role: Mainly Dominate, submissive if he's tired.

Just thought ya'll should know abouy this before I start on the first chapter.


	2. ~°Chapter 1°~ Lunch Tables

~°Sal's P.O.V°~

I watched this happen daily. The table infront of us giggling like mad as they dared people at their table to go sit with our infamous school bully for a whole minute. 

It was sicking.

Sure, Travis was a complete asshole, but nobody knew him like I knew him. And watching him get treated like he was some rabid animal made me so pissed off. I looked at Travis and he looked at him. We kept eye contact for a bit then he nodded. I nodded back and stood up, gaining the attention of my friends.   
"I just have to go to the bathroom guys, chill." I said, chuckling at them as I left. I stood in one of the batroom stalls until I heard the knock. Three light rasp then one slightly harder knock. I opened the stall door and there stood Travis, looking as sad as ever. He walked and sank to the floor, his back pressed to the wall.   
"You know what they do to you makes me so pissed off." I said, sitting next to him. I earned a weak nod. I sighed.   
"Need a hug? A kiss maybe?" I offered. He blushed massively yet nodded and looked at me.

A kiss it is.

I unbuckled my prosthetic and let him pull me close until our lips pressed together. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. 

Me and Travis have this kinda odd relationship. After our talk in this very bathroom we made a deal. I help him deal with his repressed gay feelings and urges and he dosen't bully me or my friends. It sounded like a good deal. That was, until I grew feelings towards the blonde. 

Travis slipped his tongue into my mouth, earning a soft moan from me. I felt the cold metal of his tongue percing against various parts of my mouth until he pulled away. We panted for breath and I broke the string of saliva between us. 

I had to admit, I felt a little dirty doing this because I wasn't in a committed relationship with Travis, but I was willing to do this to keep hin from picking on me and my group. He smiled a soft smile at me and I tried smiling back at him, but I couldn't do it. He frowned.  
"Wh.  B bat's up, Blue?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.  
"It's nothing." I muttered, refusing to make eye contact with him. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head, making me look at me.   
"It's just..." I sighed.  
"I just feel kinda dirty doing this with you..." I said. He furrowed his eyebrows together.  
"Why?" He asked. I bet he already knew, but he just wanted to hear it come out of my mouth.  
"We're not in a committed relationship and I just...I mean, I'm willing to keep doing this so me and my friends don't get bullied, but..." I trailed off and shrugged. He sighed and pulled me into a comforting hug. Well, as comforting as it can get on the bathroom floor.   
"You know we don't have to do this anymore..." He said. 

Everything suddenly felt like it was spinning. I gripped his sweater and started panting more than I already was.

"Whoah, Blue. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack." Travis answered.   
"You're being nice... What's the catch?" I asked, suspiciously. He laughed, obviously amused.  
"No catch. I think we've beeb doing this lobg enough to were I jusy can't pick on you or your friends anymore." He said.

There's gotta be a catch. There just has to be... He's never been this nice to stop a deal that had benefits for him...


End file.
